forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Purple Dragons
The Purple Dragons were the famous military of Cormyr that were renowned for their discipline, skill, and loyalty. The Purple Dragons were considered to be one of the strongest armies in the Realms, and were well renowned for their heroism and acts of valor in the field of combat. They ranged from young nobles who joined as officers and Purple Dragon knights, to farmers who joined as Blades. The well-disciplined army was made possible through Cormyr's military and hierarchical heritage. Recruitment and training All loyal Cormyrean citizens were eligible to join the Purple Dragons by taking an oath. Although the oath was available to non-humans provided they are Cormyrean citizens, extra measures may have been imposed on non-humans to ensure their loyalty, due to the fact that Cormyr was predominantly human. Nobles were actively expected to take the oath, and would generally be given positions of leadership. Non-nobles would form part of the militia with an initial service of two years. The first six months consisted of an extensive training regime, before starting active duty, such as patrolling Cormyr's borders or guarding its cities and towns. After the two-year service came to an end, the Purple Dragon may choose to continue his or her role, or return to his or her former life. In times of conflict the individual could be called back into service. Training could take one of three paths, including basic combat training, leadership training, or training in the protection of key personnel, often War Wizards. Training was conducted in a range of weapons, and covered subjects such as defense of others and battlefield awareness, in addition to basic combat training. Ranks }} The Purple Dragons had specific titles for the members of their army, listed here from lowest to highest. * Blade, Armsman * Telsword, Sergeant * First Sword, Sergeant Major * Swordcaptain, Lieutenant * Lionar, Captain * Ornrion, Major * Constal, Colonel * Oversword, General * Battlemaster * Lord High Marshall Other titles and positions included: * Roadcaptain , Scout The Lord High Marshall in 1374 DR, also known as the Warden of the North, was Lord Dauneth Marliir. Lord Marliir was commissioned by the King for his loyalty and dedication to the Crown. He was based in the city of Arabel, where his personal estate lay. History Cormyr used to be part of the woodland empire of Cormanthyr, where elves and dragons fought for dominance. The black dragon Thauglor was one of the most prominent dragons, and contested the elves for the land. However, Thauglor was so old that his scales had begun to age and appear to be purple colored. The Cormyreans defeated the dragon Thauglor and took the land for themselves. It was from the purple tinged scales of the defeated Thauglor that the Purple Dragons took their name. The Purple Dragons as an organization were originally a group of noble rebels led by King Duar "Longyears", striving for three years to retake Cormyr from the pirate lord Magrath the Minotaur and the traitors that had allied themselves with him. The group consisted of Elvarin Crownsilver, Glorin Truesilver, Omalra Dracohorn, Dintheron Bleth, and Jotor Turcassan (the only Turcassan to remain loyal to the king). Those five were led by Duar and Amedahast, who also had a dwindling number of rank-and-file soldiers following them. The increasingly rag-tag band had found great difficulty in re-taking the nation even though they had the full support of Cormyr's commoners. In 432 DR, another loyalist unit had managed to take High Horn and the soldiers inside agreed to pledge themselves to the king if the Purple Dragons could win a single victory by themselves. Duar and Amedahast chose the remote Dheolur, the hold of one of the traitorous noble families. With the help of a farmer named Dhedluk (whom Dheolur was later renamed after), and Threena Cormaeril, the group stormed the main building. Magrath was being entertained there at the time, which allowed King Duar to kill the minotaur. This dealt a crippling blow to the traitors and earned the Dragons the allegiance of High Horn's troops, who helped to quickly bring the realm under Duar's rightful control. Although not explicitly stated, the royal army was most likely named in honor of this group. References See also *Members of the Purple Dragons * Suzale, also known as "Purple Dragon ale" Category:Military organizations Category:Organizations in Cormyr Category:Organizations in Interior Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations in Marsember Category:Organizations in Xiousing Category:Organizations in Wheloon Category:Organizations in Suzail